


Fictober Shorts: Remember

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [25]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 25: “Sometimes, you can even see”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: RememberPair: Egan Shephard / Kaidan AlenkoRating: tWarnings/Tags: mention the death of characters.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 2





	Fictober Shorts: Remember

The sun was high over the concrete block Egan used to visit with Kaidan, since Saren's defeat and his arm needing time to heal Egan had opted for furlough back to earth. Quietly he set down his paint brush and cleared the long grass away. The block covered over some wires or pipes, he wasn't sure which, what he was sure of was that even with one hand he was going to make this space not scream tenth st reds anymore.  
"Wondered where you got to…" a familiar voice spoke behind him.  
"Hi Kaidan, just, I don't know, trying to improve this place."  
"You sound tired, Commander."  
"Kaidan, don't Commander me, not after everything."  
"Sorry, Egan." Kaidan frowned "need a hand?"  
Egan nodded, reaching into his pocket for another brush. They painted in silence for a moment,  
"I don't know if it makes sense but, I wanted to make a memorial to Jenkins, and Ash." He said after a while.  
"That way we can share a beer with them too?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think Ash would like that." Kaidan added as he set back to look at what they had done. Covering the tags from the gang was no mean feat but they had enough of a layer over it now.  
"How do we want this?"  
Egan pulled a paper from his sling.  
"I came prepared."  
"Of course." Kaidan laughed "When have i ever seen you not prepared?"  
Egan had sketched out SR1 followed by Ash and Jenkins names, it was not ornate but it would do.  
"Ok this looks fine." Kaidan turned his attention to the wall.  
"Can you draw Kaidan?"  
"A little."  
"Alright can you draw some dog tags on this side here?"  
"Aye aye."  
It took them hours and if Egan looked tired before he looked exhausted now. They stood back on the hill away from their handiwork.  
"You ok?"  
"Just feeling the loss." Egan replied with a sigh "Jenkims and Ash gave their lives to give us a headstart on winning the war against the Reapers, but…"  
"You're worried it won't be enough?"  
"I'm worried that all we have done is piss them off.." Egan shook his head "Can we win this?"  
"What is it you quoted at me last time we were here?" Kaidan offered "If you're going through hell keep going?"  
"Churchill." Egan considered the quote "We poked the hornet Kaidan, things are only going to get worse from here and.."  
"Egan, turn around and look. Sometimes, you can even see why we fight in the first place."  
Egan turned around to see sunset over the city, the city that had shaped him and made him. The lights were starting to flicker on in houses below. Each one of those was a person who deserved the chance to live, yes they had breached the edges of hell, and now the only way was to keep going.  
"Thanks, Kaidan. Not even sure I could do this without you."  
"That's what friends are for." Kaidan turned back to the memorial.  
"Promise me two things?" Egan asked  
"Two?"  
"If something happens to me, add my name here." Egan held up his hand to stop Kaidan arguing the point " Second, let's come back every year to drink to the fallen."  
"Shepard, nothing is going to happen to you, we need you to fight this war." Kaidan sighed " but ok, i promise to both of those things."  
Egan put the paint cans and brushes into the bag he bought with him, and pulled out two beers.  
"I should have known." Kaidan shook his head amused.  
"To Jenkins, and to Ash may they rest in peace." Egan Shepard saluted the memorial they had painted with his beer.


End file.
